


I've Got To Have You

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don lets Adam know how he feels...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got To Have You

Adam, 

You came into my world smiling softly, slipping in quietly. Before I realized it, I found myself staring deeply into your blue eyes. Somewhere in their colors, I saw promises of things I'd never seen before and I was hooked.

Before long, I found myself thinking that just talking, while not betraying my true feelings, would be enough because I didn't want to lose any chance I might have with you. I hope that one day I might hold you, knowing that if I did, no one else would ever feel the same in your place.

The thought of waking in the morning to the tenderness of holding you while you sleep in my arms became a very real need in my soul. Thinking of the soft whisper of your voice on my cheek as you make you want and desire known to me has consumed me.

Adam, I don't quite know what to make of all these thoughts and feelings. I don't know if it's love, because I don't know that I've ever really know love. All I know is that I want more. I can't help it, Adam..... I've got to have you.....

 

Don

Adam folded the letter and put it back in the envelope. It smelled faintly of cologne, coffee, and cigarettes. Don's scent without a doubt. Adam smiled softly to himself and reached for the phone.....

 

The End


End file.
